Dreams and affirmations
by shireling
Summary: *Completed*Frodo/Aragorn/Sam.At Minas Tirith after the crowning of the King. Friendship and healing. No violence/sex/or slash.
1. Default Chapter

Setting: At minas Tirith after the crowning of the King. Friendship and Healing. Forgive me if people and timings are out of place, it is only for my story.

Disclaimer: I humbly borrow these dear characters from Master Tolkien and promise to give them back unharmed

****

****

**Chapter 1**

Sam paced the paths of the garden trying to work out exactly what was bothering him so much.  Ever since the court had moved back to Minas Tirith for the crowning of King a growing sense of unease had troubled his normally placid countenance. 

Merry and Pippin were on familiar territory having spent time within the walls of the city prior to the last battle. Pippin was taking his duties as seriously as his rapidly healing injuries would allow.  He tried to maintain a modicum of dignity while on duty but his sense of fun and joy for life sparkled and lit up whichever room he was in, his energy and enthusiasm a tonic to everyone coming within his presence.  Merry spent his free time among the troops of Rohan and Gondor, chatting to the soldiers, swapping stories and telling tales of recent adventures. In true Hobbit form he managed to move from group to group always in time to catch a meal or a snack on his travels.

Frodo and Sam didn't venture far from their quarters or the gardens of the House of Healing. They had many visitors; all eager to meet the Halflings and hear of their travails but Frodo seemed reluctant to discuss the events of the last few weeks.  He was frequently quiet, happy to share the companionship of his friends old and new but only becoming animated when the subject turned to tales of the Shire or of Elves or of the histories of the lands of men.  He particularly sought the company of Faramir finding comfort in his quiet dignity and compassion. They spent time together in the extensive archives of Gondor both happy to lose themselves among the dusty parchments, words not necessary to acknowledge their grief. 

***********

Sam came to a decision and set off determinedly to find Gandalf.  He tapped lightly on the door of his chamber and slipped inside. He stopped in confusion at the sight of Gandalf and the King in deep conversation. 

'Hello Sam is everything alright'

Sam nodded, now feeling tongue-tied and out of place.

Aragorn beckoned him over to the table 'come on Sam, out with it, you're among friends here. How can we help you.'

'I don't mean to intrude Sire but beggin' your pardon, its…it's just that I don't know what to do Sir'.

Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged puzzled glances at Sam's obvious distress.  Gandalf pulled out a chair and beckoned Sam to join them.  He poured him a goblet of Ale and waited for him to say what was on his mind. He laid a hand on the Hobbits shoulder.  'Come on Sam what's troubling you'.  

'Its…its just, well will he ever get better Sir' the words now gushing out  'I mean, I know its early days yet but everyone else is getting back to normal and even his wounds are healing but Frodo just seems to be falling further and further away, its like he's giving up Sir, if you understand me' Sam stammered.  There was a moment's silence as the King and the Wizard observed the serious, worried face of their friend.

'Sam' said Aragorn quietly, 'you know Frodo better than anyone. You shared his trials and his pain.  You were the one that supported him from beginning to end. Only you truly know what it cost him.  On top of all his pain, his fear and his deprivations he had to deal with the evil of the Ring' The King paused looking for the right way to continue. 'He had come to accept that there would be no way back, and if I am not mistaken he is finding it difficult to cope with the fact that, beyond all hope, the Quest succeeded and that the evil shadow is gone'.  He squeezed the hobbits' shoulder reassuringly and continued 'Try not to fret too much. What Frodo needs more than anything is the love and support of his friends. He is healing well from his physical hurts and when his appetite improves he will soon regain his strength. It may take a little longer for his Hobbit resilience to return, but I doubt that it is buried too deep.  It takes a lot to keep a good Hobbit down and Frodo is a truly exceptional Hobbit' 

Sam nodded, brushing a weary hand across his face.

Gandalf pulled Sam to his feet and embraced him. Putting both hands on his shoulder he turned the Hobbit to face him, looking him straight in the eye. 'Sam, Frodo is not the only exceptional hobbit of our acquaintance.  Never underestimate what you have accomplished. 'Samwise the Brave' doesn't begin to do justice to you deeds!'. Sam blushed to the tips of his ears. 'Oh, and one more thing my dear Sam, there are many people here who would fight for the honour of serving the ring bearer and his companion, you deserve that honour- do not deny them their chance to serve you'. He continued 'rest and enjoy the sights and people of the City Sam, there is much to learn here, new gardens and plants to discover –and don't worry we will all look out for Frodo'

'Thank you Sire, Gandalf'. Sam turned to leave looking no less uncomfortable than when he had arrived. 

'Sam, Thank you. Thank you for everything!'

*******

TBC

Please review. This is my first attempt at writing fiction in 25 years. Please be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness and Light

Setting: At minas Tirith after the crowning of the King. Friendship and Healing. Forgive me if people and timings are out of place, it is only for my story.

Disclaimer: I humbly borrow these dear characters from Master Tolkien and promise to give them back unharmed

Chapter 2

**Darkness and Light**

As the days passed the members of the fellowship spent easy hours together.  The evenings were especially pleasant. Sam ensured that Frodo's favourite foods were skilfully and temptingly presented and constantly encouraged his master to eat.  Frodo wasn't fooled by these attentions and did his best to humour his friend, though he had little interest in food and avoided the wine and ale on offer.  When Pippin teased him about his abstinence he proclaimed that the clean, clear water of Gondor was nectar after their parched throats in Mordor.  But in truth he was afraid of the effect the alcohol might have.  He envied the loose tongued, uninhibited boasting of his companions and marvelled at their resilience.  Frodo couldn't allow himself the freedom that the wine offered. He was afraid of what he might reveal under its influence, he had to keep a tight rein on his fragile emotions for fear of falling totally apart. 

The night times were the worst. He often woke disturbed by nameless dark nightmares of fire and terror. He kept the lanterns burning all night and often sat up through the night reading or writing notes for Bilbo.  Avoiding sleep seemed the best way of keeping the dark shadows at bay. He got into the habit of resting outside in the sunshine, often sleeping in the gardens for several hours.  It became a common jest among the Hobbits that Frodo couldn't keep his eyes open and that maybe old age was catching up with him.  Frodo took the teasing in good part and cautioned Pippin to treat his elders and betters with more respect. But deep down to Frodo this was one more cause for anxiety.  He'd always known that possessing the Ring had stopped him from ageing, as it had with Bilbo, and now he was conscious that he didn't know how the passing of the Ring would affect him.  He missed the Ring as if he had lost a part of himself, it was a physical ache, a constant dragging hole.

His friends kept a close eye on Frodo, always solicitous of his every need.  Whatever they were doing they kept an almost unconscious check on him, often just coming by and giving a brief squeeze on the arm or a brief  'ok Frodo?' Frodo found this constant attention increasingly hard to cope with.

In an attempt to find some peace he retreated further into the worlds of the past, often spending long hours in the archives.  During one of these sessions Faramir joined him. The two sat in companionable silence, the stillness broken only by the rustling of fragile parchments.  Faramir was suddenly aware of Frodos' steady gaze upon him. Reaching out Frodo placed his small mutilated hand on the mans arm.

'I'm so sorry Faramir…… you too have paid a heavy price for our victory!'

Faramir gazed at the concern and compassion in the large blue eyes of the Hobbit. He couldn't speak for a lump in his throat. It took a few moments to marshal his emotions. He gazed out of the window at the familiar landscape that he loved so dearly and forced back the tears that threatened to spill down his pale face. 

'It is a matter of great sorrow to me that my father died in such torment without our being reconciled; without knowing whether he was proud of me, or that he loved me as much as he loved my brother. All of my life…  I tried so hard to be the man he wanted me to be.  It's so hard Frodo, it overshadows everything, it's like a constant pain. To know that innocent men died so that I could be saved……  that Beragond was forced to take the lives of his fellow guards to protect mine….    So much evil Frodo, so much evil'. 

Frodo joined him at the window and they gazed out, lost in silent contemplation. 'I would give anything to be able to share the joy of our deliverance with my brother, he would have been so proud!' The man of Gondor stared unseeing into the distance.

Frodo gripped the window ledge tightly 'I am sorry that I didn't know Boramir in happier times. I do know that he loved you and he spoke of you with pride. Our parting was an unhappy one for us both.' Frodo swallowed before continuing,  'He was a brave and loyal companion and he died saving my cousins.  For that I will always honour him'.  Frodo continued quietly 'I should not have judged him so harshly, the Ring tormented him as it did me and in the end I too failed the test…….' Frodo swallowed hard to suppress the tears that threatened to spill down his face and buried his head in his hands.

'Frodo how can you think you have failed.  Middle Earth is free and at peace because of you'

'No, not me Faramir, not me…..  '  Frodo sighed and turning sadly, returned to his chamber.

**********

Sam knocked quietly on the door

'Are you ready Mr Frodo it's supper time?'

Frodo opened the door and stood on the threshold.  'I'm very tired Sam.  Could you bring me a plate of something here? I think I'll have an early night.'

'Is everything ok Mr Frodo?' 'Do you want me to stay with you?'

'No Sam, you join the others and please give the King my apologies. I know Legolas promised some songs this evening and you wouldn't want to miss that would you!'

'Well if you're sure Sir'

'I'll be fine Sam.  See you in the morning'.

At the end of the evening as he made his way to bed Sam resisted the temptation to look in on Frodo in case he disturbed his sleep. 

It was several hours later that Sam was woken by a cry. He rushed out into the hall and was met by Legolas and Merry

'What……What's happened?'

'I think it was Frodo' cried Sam reaching for the door.

They were met by the sight of Frodo collapsed on the floor next to the easy chair by the dwindling fire, he was still fully dressed and the book he had been writing in lay beside him.  Frodo was staring, a look of terror contorting his features.  He was breathing rapid shallow breaths and his hands were clasped tightly on the Queens jewel at his throat, his whole body rigid.

'Mr Frodo, Mr Frodo what is it' Sam tried to grasp his hands but he couldn't loosen the rigid grip. Legolas putting his hands on either cheek looked into the hobbits eyes and softly called his name, but there was no response.

'Merry' whispered Legolas 'send word that we need the King. Tell them it's urgent!' As Merry sped off Legolas picked up the stricken hobbit and carried him to the bed.

'Quick Sam I need warm blankets, then could you stoke up the fire, we need to keep him warm' Wrapping Frodo warmly Legolas continued to whisper words of comfort to the rigid bundle on the bed, caressing his cheek and chafing his cold hands.  After a few minutes Frodo shuddered and relaxed into the Elf's arms. He lay silent and unheeding, his eyes closed.

The King entered and passed quickly to the bed. Legolas explained what they had seen and done and then moved to Sams' side to allow the King to sit next to the bed.  Aragorn proceeded to examine the inert form beside him.  He was surprised and shocked to feel how frail and thin the Hobbit had become. 

'I can feel no injury and he has no fever. I do not think this is a physical illness' He turned to Sam ' How long is it since he ate properly' his voice sharper than he intended. 

'Forgive me Sam' he said as he saw the distraught look on his face 'this is not your fault' 

 'Well Sire, I've been coaxing him but 'is appetite hasn't been good of late, he just picks at his food to please me. He always seems so tired sir, I mean he goes to bed before the rest of us, is last up to breakfast and then spends much of the day sleeping. It just don't seem right!'

'Then I don't understand, said the King. 'Why was he up in the night?' Looking around the room noting the numbers of lamps alight and the piles of books by the fireside a suspicion dawned of the reasons for Frodos nighttime activities.  'Never mind Sam I know you look after him well.  I should have taken more notice of you concerns when we spoke before. I am afraid I have neglected my duty to this little one.  Now, I think we need Gandalfs' help. Please could you fetch him Sam'?

Gandalf sat next to the silent, still Hobbit. He placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. Breathing deeply he probed his dreams seeking an answer to explain Frodos state.  After a few moments Gandalf roused himself and closed his eyes. 

'I am at a loss. I could see only darkness.  I could feel Frodos' presence but I fear that whatever assailed him was so powerful that he has retreated deep within himself, There was a barrier that I could not penetrate'.  Sam looked from the Wizard to the King in desperation 'Isn't there anything you can do, sir, please!' he begged.

'Sam, I think we have to let Frodo face this himself.  We will stay with him so that he knows he is not alone but I fear to try and force this.  I might do more harm than good, I fear to push him further into his darkness'.

As Sam looked at his beloved master his mind went back to his despair following the attack of Shelob when he had thought his master had gone forever.  His fear and despair raged inside him. 'I gave him up then, I will not do so again' he muttered. As he looked around the chamber in desperation a sudden thought came to him.   'Forgive me sire but I have an idea', he jumped down from the bed and moving over to the shelf he reached up to grab something and returned to the Kings side.

'She said it was a light in dark places sir. You'll know what to do sir'. The now trembling hobbit placed the light of Galadriel into Frodo's clasped hands. 

'I don't understand Sam…'

'Please Sire'

The King looked in puzzlement from Legolas to Gandalf who stood close by. The Elf nodded in encouragement and Gandalf smiled.

'You were not named Samwise in vain my friend, if only every King had such a wise councillor'

Aragorn sighed and clasping Frodo's hands within his own he moved the glass vial until it touched the jewel at Frodo's neck. Whispering words of benediction and peace he extended his energy towards the hobbit.  Light began to glow between his fingers, dimly at first but getting stronger as the minutes passed until the whole room was filled with its radiance.

'Come back to us Mr Frodo, we need you here' whispered Sam 

Frodo shuddered and the light quickly faded. A change came over him so quickly that the watchers were all taken by surprise. He lashed out in panic, catching Sam a glancing blow and sending him reeling onto the floor, winded but unhurt. His feet scrabbling against the mattress as he attempted to evade his unseen foe, his heart racing and a look of terror on his face.  The King quickly scooped the flailing Hobbit into his arms and restrained him gently but firmly.  'You are safe now little one, be at peace. No one can hurt you, you are safe' the king rocked and soothed the trembling form until his struggling ceased and he relaxed into the comforting embrace. Legolas helped the now distraught Sam to his feet.

'Can you open you eyes Frodo?' Frodo stirred and slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the room.  He looked up into the eyes of the King who was relieved to see clarity and recognition in his gaze. Sam moved forward tears still wetting his cheeks. 'Don't cry Sam I'm awake, I heard you calling'

'How do you feel now Frodo'?

'I'm so very tired Aragorn, am I ill?'

'No Frodo, just worn out I think. I will give you something to help you sleep without bad dreams to disturb you. Do you need anything now'?

'No, just a drink thank you'

'Sam can you help Frodo get comfortable. I will prepare a sleeping draught'.

Within minutes Frodo was settled into bed, swaddled in warm blankets.  He swallowed the Kings potion with a grimace and closed his eyes. 'Thank you Aragorn, Sam' he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.  

'I will look in first thing in the morning Sam, send word if you need me'. 

'Don't you worry Sire, I wont leave him!' Sam pulled the chair close to the bed and began his quiet vigil.

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3 The dreams of Friends

Setting: Minas Tirith after the crowning of the King. Friendship and healing. No sex/violence/no slash.

Disclaimer: I humbly borrow these dear characters from the master and promise to give them back unharmed.

Chapter 3. The Dreams of Friends 

In the morning the King shooed away the hobbits, Elf and Dwarf all waiting to look in and say hello to their friend, assuring them that there would be time for visiting later.  He and Gandalf entered the room to find Frodo still asleep and Sam pottering around, tidying and setting things to order. After hearing Sams report that his master had slept well they dispatched him off to join the others, to get some rest and something to eat.  Gandalf set down a tray of breakfast, small by Hobbit standards but sufficient for the small patient. He roused the Hobbit gently.

Frodo woke with a yawn, stretched and sat up in bed.  'Hello Gandalf, Aragorn, is everything OK'. The two men exchanged a smile 'Oh, I think so Frodo, would you like some breakfast?' 'Yes thank you I feel quite hungry this morning'. The three friends chatted quietly about nothing in particular until Frodo had finished eating.

Seeing the Kings grave expression Frodo wondered what was coming next.

'Why didn't you tell me you weren't sleeping Frodo? I could have helped you and saved you much distress!'

Frodo looked uncomfortable and whispered quietly  'It wasn't that I couldn't sleep…. I just avoided sleeping at night…. to stop the nightmares…it was the dreams, they were so bad…I…I thought I was going mad'. Frodo paused,  his head buried in his hands as if to block out the images that had risen unbidden before him. 'I… I thought that the Ring had… gotten inside my head' He looked up fearfully with tears in his eyes.  'I kept seeing G..Gollum. He kept saying I was just like him and that Sauron had sent him to fetch me. Because he couldn't have the Ring he was going to take my soul …… and then he was going to get everyone I loved starting with Bilbo. He was going to dangle them over the fires of Mount Doom for all eternity because I had claimed the Ring.  I tried to fight them off but they just laughed,…. and I always failed!' at this Frodo broke down and wept.

'Oh my dear Frodo' Gandalf hugged the Hobbit tightly until his shaking ceased. 'Frodo, Sauron and Gollum are gone, they can never come back, they have no power to hurt you.  You, my dear Frodo are the strongest, most stubborn hobbit I have ever had the pleasure to meet but even you cannot fight all battles alone. You must ask for help when you need it. It is not a sign of weakness to need you friends'. 

There was a long silence. 'Can you help to give me back my past'? asked Frodo quietly.

What do you mean Frodo'

'My memories! When things are bad I try to remember the good things but…. but they have all gone….' Frodo swallowed hard before continuing. 'All of the important people in my life   I can't see them   I can't even picture Bilbo's dear face. The beauty of the Shire, of Lothlorien, even Rivendell they are lost in the darkness of my memory and it's….it's breaking my heart! 'He buried his face in the pillow to avoid the shock and pity on the faces of his friends.

'Frodo, please don't turn away from us'. The King kneeled beside the bed and waited for the small drawn face to turn towards him. 'Frodo… Frodo! He spoke softly but his words were insistent.  Frodo turned, he saw the tears on his face but his eyes were soft with compassion.  'Frodo you should never have had to bear this burden and if I could bear it for you I would gladly do so, but that is not within my power. I do think that I can help you if you will let me.  I need to speak to Arwen and Lord Elrond for I believe they may be able to guide me'. He embraced him and rose to leave. 'I will return shortly'.

Gandalf remained at the hobbits bedside until a soft knocking at the door heralded the arrival of the other Halflings. 'May we come in' whispered Pippin. 

'Well Frodo! do you feel up to a visit from these reprobates' said Gandalf with a smile. Frodo nodded and was soon buried beneath a gaggle of curly haired friends. 

'Now now' said Gandalf trying to sound serious 'there is to be no riotous behaviour, Frodo needs rest and peace. Sam, I leave you in charge of seeing that he is well fed and watered! And heed me well' he continued looking particularly at Merry and Pippin 'any errant Hobbitry will be taken from this place and fed to the nearest Balrog!! 

'Not a fate I would recommend', he muttered. He winked at Frodo turning to leave.

********

Towards noon Gandalf gathered the companions together in a chamber across the hall from Frodo's room to await the arrival of the King.  The King arrived but went in first to see Frodo.  He sat on the edge of the bed and reassured himself that Frodo had suffered no ill effects from his troubles. He took the Hobbits hand.  'You have been through so much my friend but I believe I may be able to help you. I cannot take away the shadow left by the Ring but I think that its influence may be lessened.'

'What do I have to do Aragorn'? 

The King smiled. 'Do you trust me Frodo'. 

'Of course, I'd trust you with my life'. 

'Then that is all you have to do' he said. Laying his hand on the Hobbits forehead he continued 'close your eyes and breath deeply'. Frodo relaxed and gently drifted into sleep. 'Sweet dreams, my friend'.

The King joined the companions. He explained to them all that he and Gandalf had learned of Frodo's distress. 'We need to help Frodo by helping him to rediscover all of the good memories that have been swallowed up by the influence of the Ring. I do not believe that they have gone forever, just that they are buried so deep that he cannot retrieve them without the help of his friends. I have sent him into a gentle half sleep. I want each of you in turn to sit with him and talk to him about the past. Relive for him the good times and favourite places, he will hear you words and his memory will be filled anew.'

Sam went first. He sat by the bed and holding his masters hand began to talk about the Shire. He lovingly described the gardens and the trees, sunlit glades and soft rain. He told tales of boyhood jaunts and adventures. He described Bag End and even recounted some of Bilbo's songs and stories. Merry's tales were of family and friends. He recounted stories of growing up, of parties and weddings and family gossip.  He recounted boyhood scrapes and tweenage pranks.  All the time painting word pictures of good times and dear friends. Pippin softly sang familiar songs of the Shire and spoke of his joy at being allowed to join in the adventures of his older cousins. Of being cosseted and loved by the two people who meant the world to him.

Gandalfs stories were of Bilbo, his adventures with dwarves and his love and affinity with the elves. Gimli described the work and craft of his people, their achievements and their histories and their love of the mountains.  Lastly, Legolas described the wonders of the woods, of Lothlorian and Rivendell; he described them with the love of one who feels their beauty. He sang of past glories and ancient deeds.

Towards evening, while Legolas was singing quietly at Frodo's side the Lady Arwen entered. She carried a tray that she set upon the table.  She crossed over to Sam who had fallen asleep in the chair by the fire. Kneeling she gently roused him. 'Master Samwise supper awaits you in the Kings chamber' Sam looked over to his sleeping friend, 'oh, begging you pardon but I couldn't leave Mr Frodo'.

 'Sam I don't think it was a request' she said with a smile. 'I will stay with Frodo, he will not be left unattended'.  Sam made himself presentable and with a last check on his friend went with Legolas to attend on the King.

Arwen's memories for Frodo were tales of love and longing. She spoke of her family, her love for her Father and brothers, for her Mother who had long ago passed into the west to seek healing and peace. She spoke of Aragorn and their wait to be united and her decision to give up her immortality. Finally she spoke of the Grey Havens and the lands in the West, painting vivid images of the beauty of Eressea.  When her story ended she lapsed into silence, lost in thought.  She sensed Frodo beginning to wake. She spoke his name softly and caressed his cheek.  The Hobbit stirred and reaching out touched her hand. A single tear escaped from beneath his closed eyes.

'Frodo'

Keeping his eyes closed to preserve the comforting images of his dreams for as long as possible he whispered 'I thought they had gone for ever… I... I…saw my Mother..…!' At this he could no longer hold back the tears and he wept. But these were no longer the tears of anguish and pain, of darkness and despair. He wept tears of joy and healing, for what he had lost and for the blessing of that which still remained.

*TBC*

A/N ;   Please review. I really appreciate any feedback.

Thanks


	4. A Rare natural phenomenon

Setting: At minas Tirith after the crowning of the King. Friendship and Healing. Forgive me if people and timings are out of place, it is only for my story.

Disclaimer: I humbly borrow these dear characters from Master Tolkien and promise to give them back unharmed

Chapter 4 

Over the next few days Gandalf was pleased to report that Frodo was on the mend.  His appetite improved and plenty of restful sleep soon restored the sparkle to his eye.  Laughter was again a frequent accompaniment to meal and leisure times. Pippin and Sam sang many a hobbit tale to the delight of the assembled company and even Gandalf entertained them with tales of his many exploits.

As Frodo's health improved he began to find the constant concern and ministrations of his friends increasingly irksome.  Sam had insisted on moving a spare bed into Frodo's room so that the hobbits could take it in turns to 'keep him company', despite Frodo's attempts to point out that it wasn't necessary.  He began to suspect that they also had a rota for keeping him company in the day, as he never seemed to get a minute to himself. 

Legolas noticed his increasing agitation and decided to mention it to Gandalf. 'I know he is much better Gandalf but I sense that he is building up to another crisis. He has not yet recovered his strength and any set back would be unwelcome. Do you think I should warn the King?'  Gandalf observed the hobbits for a while.  'Do not fret my friend. I understand you concern but I would council you to wait awhile. I feel sure that whatever is brewing will resolve itself before too long'. The wizard winked at the elf and smiled a conspiratorial farewell.  

Things came to a head even more quickly than Gandalf had expected!

The fire was burning low.  Supper was over and the friends were sitting around the table in the Kings chamber. The banter rippled around and back again.  Merry and Pippin being particularly garrulous.  Everyone was on the receiving end of their ribbing, everyone except Frodo. 

Sam leaned over 'Can I get you anything Mr Frodo'?

'No thank you Sam, I'm fine'.

Gimli passed the table 'OK Frodo?'

'Thank you, I'm **fine**!'

Frodo sat and stared at his hands clasped tightly on the edge of the table. With an exasperated sigh he pushed his chair back, got up and walked around to the serving steward.  'Could I have a large jug of ale, thank you'. He stalked back to his chair and sat down. He filled his tankard, drank down the ale and set it down on the table with a bang. 'See' he said to nobody in particular 'I can look after myself!'

There was a short embarrassed pause and then the general buzz of conversation resumed. Sam looked puzzled but noting Frodo's uncharacteristic agitation decided against commenting.

A few minutes later Pippin leaned over and tapped Frodo's hand. ' Frodo, would you like some fruit?' This was the final straw Frodo leapt to his feet and banged his hand loudly on the table.

'That's it, he shouted 'I've had enough of this!

'

'If one more person asks me if I'm alright? or too hot? Or too cold? , Or hungry? Or thirsty? or if I'm OK? …… I will do something that we may all regret. **Is that clear'?**

'I am not a cripple'

'I am not delicate'

' I am not made of glass'

'And I do not need waiting on hand and foot' he shouted, getting louder with each sentence.

The company had fallen into shocked silence. Merry rose to try and calm down his cousin

'SIT DOWN' I have not finished yet ' said Frodo pushing Merry non to gently back into his chair. Gandalf looked at Legolas, winked and whispered something quietly to the King.

Frodo took another mouthful of ale then continued 

'I'm just a small Hobbit who got roped in to something too big

I have been hunted, I've been hurt and I've been frightened

I'm only here because my friends fought and battled to protect me

Only here because Sam crawled through Hell with me on his back,

 Only here because when at the last I couldn't complete my task poor, pathetic Gollum did it for me'. 

'So please, STOP. Can't you see you breaking my heart? And I WON'T HAVE IT' 

With this he banged the goblet on the table so hard that it shattered…He pushed back his chair, picked up the jug of ale and stomped to the door.  He turned to the guard at the door and pointing a finger at him instructed him to follow.  The guard looked to the King for confirmation. The king nodded his assent. With this Frodo turned, bowed and leaving the room, quietly closed the door.  

When they reached his room Frodo turned to the sentry 'Do not, under any circumstances, let anyone enter in here tonight. Is that clear?  'Yes Sir'. 

Frodo gave a tight smile and whispered 'Thank you' as he closed the door.

In the hall there was a stunned silence. The Hobbits were shocked and poor Sam looked as if he would burst into tears. They all turned to the king in shame and horror. To there surprise the King and Gandalf were rapidly progressing from chuckles to full blown laughter.

'I don't think this is funny sir' said Merry indignantly. This just seemed to increase the laughter.

'My friends' gasped Gandalf trying to regain composure, 'I thing we have just witnessed a rare natural phenomenon ….a True Hobbit Eruption!!' with this he again dissolved into laughter.

The Hobbits still looked puzzled 'Do not worry my friends. I think we can safely say that our own dear Frodo has truly returned to us. Anger and spirit are far more healthy than the quiet acceptance that we have seen of late. It does me good to see our dear little friend fired up with indignation. Don't you agree?' 'Now I think we may have a little fun with our friend!

******

The morning was well advanced when a small curly hobbit head peeped sheepishly out of the door. Gimli was standing with his back to the door. He turned to face Frodo his Axe held in readiness across his chest. Frodo's faltering smile froze as he saw the grim expression of the dwarf.

'The King demands your attendance in the Royal Chamber' pronounced the dwarf

'Will you come quietly or should I send for reinforcements Mr Baggins'

'Gimli I…. I don't…'

'You have two minutes to make yourself presentable'

Frodo scurried back into the room. He dunked his head into the washing bowl to try to clear the ale induced headache.  He pulled on a clean shirt and wiped his face.  His head was pounding and his mouth dry. He noticed the now empty ale jug and groaned. 

'Come Mr Baggins don't keep the King waiting'. Frodo moved as quickly as his hang-over would allow. Gimli silent and grim followed two paces behind. When they got to the entrance of the Kings chamber Faramir stepped forward and barred the door.

'Do you seek the justice of the King?'

'Yes'-Whispered Frodo.

'Do you come in peace'? Frodo nodded miserably.  Faramir moved aside motioning Frodo forward. In side the room was dim. His eyes to the ground Frodo moved forward towards the King. He was aware of other eyes upon him but he didn't raise his head. In truth his head was spinning and he could feel sweat breaking out on this forehead. He was lifted up onto a stool in front of the King.

'Frodo Baggins of the Shire' began Faramir 'you are here to answer for your conduct; that you damaged royal property, manhandled one of the Kings loyal servants and that you caused a disturbance in the presence of your King.'

Someone coughed in the background

'Do you have anything to say'?

'I'm sorry' he whispered miserably.

'Speak up'

'I'm sorry, please…. please forgive me'

Aragorn, now smiling moved to stand in front of Frodo who still looked at the floor. 'It is my judgement that you Frodo Baggins should be returned to the care of you Uncle, the venerable Bilbo Baggins that he may decide your fate!!!' 

 Frodo sensing the sudden change of atmosphere looked up, realisation slowly dawning through his still fuzzy brain. 'Why, of all the mean dirty tricks… Strider I'm ashamed of you. taking advantage of my little aberration' He looked around at all the familiar faces now laughing and clapping. The King picked him up and enfolded him in a tight embrace. 'Welcome back Frodo' he whispered. He set the hobbit down on a chair next to the Lady Arwen. 'Forgive our little jest Frodo; it is so good to see you smile. Now I think you had better have something to eat. If you don't mind my saying you look a little fragile!!'

 'I feel worse…. I knew  ale was a bad idea!!!!!'

*****

* TBC*

If you enjoy my little offering please review. 

Thank you


	5. Homesick

Setting: At minas Tirith after the crowning of the King. Friendship and Healing. 

Forgive me if people and timings are out of place, it is only for my story.

Disclaimer: I humbly borrow these dear characters from Master Tolkien and promise to give them back unharmed

Chapter 5 

****

**Homesick**

****

In the days that followed eating drinking and the telling of tales, both old and new filled their days.  Frodo's need for privacy was acknowledged and he was able to relax on his own terms. He knew that they all still watched him closely but if it became too intrusive he would jokingly threaten another eruption and they backed off in mock terror.

As the city filled up with returning families the bustle and noise of the newly awakened streets and markets drew the Hobbits.  They marvelled at the sights and smells and wandered happily among stalls and barrows. After a while, however, it became overwhelming to be constantly surrounded by so many 'big' people in confined spaces. 

'It's not that I mind the crowds so much' Frodo explained to Sam, 'it's just the constant attention. I feel as if I'm on show, like everyone is watching me'.

'Well Mr Frodo, I recon we must seem strange to these 'ere big people. After all I don't suppose they've ever even heard of Hobbits'.

'I wish they never had' muttered Frodo to himself. 'If it hadn't been for the ring we would have been safe and sound in the Shire and nobody would have been any the wiser'

Yes, but if we'd stayed in the Shire I'd never 'ave seen an oliphant,!' chuckled Sam 'never in a blue moon'.

'No,' Conceded Frodo with a sad smile 'I don't suppose you would'

They walked on in silence for a while. Sam, turning to talk to Frodo, realised that he was no longer at his side.  Puzzled, he turned and quickly jogged back along the street to find him.  His puzzlement quickly turned to concern as he saw his master leaning over a low wall, his hands covering his face.

'Mr Frodo, what is it, are you alright?' 

Sam put his arm around Frodo's shoulder to support him, feeling the still fragile frame, tense and shaking beneath his hand. 'Please Mr Frodo, tell me, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's ailing you?'

It took Frodo several deep breaths to get a degree of control….. before he trusted himself to speak. 'I'm OK Sam, I'm not ill. It's just…'

'I want to be home… back in the Shire…tucked up in Bag End with the door shut against troubles!' He fought to keep back the tears as the sense of homesickness threatened to overwhelm him.

'What have I got to go back to, Sam?' The despair in his voice palpable. 'There is no home for me at Bag End…. no family, no refuge, no purpose! The quest has taken it all'

'Beggin' you pardon Sir, but that's plain nonsense' said Sam firmly, He took hold of Frodo's hands and pulled him round until they were face to face. 

'Now you just listen here' said Sam, 'you have friends and family who love you, you have a house at Crickhollow ready and waiting and full of your things, just waiting for you to come back and claim them. So I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense.'

'And for another thing, I'll be there with you for as long as you need me. I can cultivate a garden in Crickhollow just as easily as I can in Hobbiton….. and who knows you may just find someone special to share you life with… Someone to keep my Rosie company!!' he added with a grin.

'Oh Sam, does nothing ever dampens your spirit!  How do you do it Sam? How do you keep so cheerful'?

'I don't rightly know Sir, but it seems to me that life is just like a garden. You cares and tends it, giving everything the attention it deserves, and if your lucky it rewards you with lovely blooms or tender produce. People are just the same'.

'Look up there Mr Frodo, it's the same sun shines here as in the Shire, so I just keep thinking of all that's good and wholesome and right, and trusting that everything will all come right in the end'

Frodo reached out and squeezed the rough, calloused hand of his friend.

' I think we should get Gandalf to bottle you Sam, and hand out samples to everyone in Middle Earth' laughed Frodo, 'then there would be no doubt or uncertainty left, just plain Hobbit sense'. Sam blushed.

'You shouldn't make fun of me, Mr Frodo'

'I'm not Sam, you mean too much to me for me to ever do that'

'Now how about heading back, it must be time for lunch and if we don't hurry two notorious Hobbits of our acquaintance will have emptied the larder! Again!!'

'I can't imagine who you mean!' Sam grinned and linking arms the two friends started up the path towards the palace.

*******

In order to escape the confines of the city the four friends sought open spaces. They explored the foothills surrounding the plain, often tramping out all day, to return tired but relaxed in time to join in an ample feast in the evening. The gentle exercise, good food and sunshine soon told on the faces, and waistlines of the Hobbits. They all threw off the pallor and lethargy that lingered from their trials of the last few weeks.  Sometimes Legolas and Gimli joined them on their rambles, their good natured bickering a constant punctuation to the day. 

To the delight of the Hobbits, when his duties allowed, Faramir took time out to join them.  As they tramped the footways Faramir regaled them with tales from his boyhood, of growing up with Boramir before his soldier training had taken him away from childish pursuits.  He saved his favourite haunt to share with only Frodo.  It had been his 'secret' hideaway away from the palace, his retreat following the death of his mother, when the pain of his grief and the indifference of his father had weighed him down. He had only found out many years later that it was a 'secret' known to others.

The secret place was an hour's hike from the city and could only be reached by one steep, rough path that wound up through the foothills.  The path ended at a small horseshoe shaped amphitheatre. Steep cliffs of stone curved round to enclose a small grassy meadow. A grove of tall graceful Rowan trees clustered to one side. The air was damp with the spray from a high narrow waterfall that dropped steeply to feed a deep clear pool, the water spilling into a lazy bubbling stream that flowed out of the grove and down to the plain below.

'Thank you for sharing this with me Faramir' whispered Frodo, afraid that even his voice would break the spell. 'I never imagined that anything this beautiful existed in Gondor.

He treasured the memory and tucked it away with his other visions; of Rivendell, Lothlorien and the Shire to be revisited when his memories turned to places of darkness.

*************

A few mornings later Frodo rose before sunrise and silently padded around his room collecting things together and putting them in his knapsack. He pulled his cloak around him and quietly slipped through the door.  He stopped outside Sams door but didn't go in.

'I'm sorry Sam' he whispered to himself 'I hope you can forgive me'

He made his way down to the kitchens where the cooks were already at work preparing for the day.  He stopped and had a quick breakfast and begged a large picnic. The cooks, now familiar with the ways of Hobbits, were happy to assist. Frodo handed a letter addressed to the King to the kitchen steward and requested that it be delivered when the King broke his fast.  Frodo thanked them and shouldering his now bulging pack made his way out. 

As the Sun crested the mountains the small Hobbit slipped quietly and unobserved from the palace.

*******

*TBC*

A/N; A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate you comments. Please keep them coming. 

Helen.


	6. Alarms and Excursions

Setting: At minas Tirith after the crowning of the King. Friendship and Healing. 

Forgive me if people and timings are out of place, it is only for my story.

Disclaimer: I humbly borrow these dear characters from Master Tolkien and promise to give them back unharmed

Chapter 6 Alarms and Excursions It was mid morning when the King returned to the palace.  He had journeyed out early with Faramir and the Captain of the Palace Guard to inspect the repairs and reconstructions in the lands that lay about the citadel. The most important works were well in hand but it was obvious that completing the task would be the work of many months. 

He sighed as he sank down into a cushioned chair.  There were still many envoys to see, many alliances that would need strengthening before peace and security were assured. Moments of tranquillity were a treasured commodity that he had to grab when he could.

The house steward knocked quietly and entered carrying a tray of food. 

The king looked up 'What second breakfast already?' he asked with a grin

'I'm sorry Sire, I didn't realise you'd had a first breakfast!' the steward replied looking puzzled

'I haven't, its just that certain Hobbit customs seem to be invading the palace'.

'Oh Sire, that reminds me. Mr Frodo asked me to give you this' the steward handed over the letter addressed in Frodo's rather shaky script.

'Why did he not give it to me himself?' the King looked up sharply, a ripple of concern crossing his brow.

'Forgive me Sire, I don't know', continued the steward 'He came and got an early breakfast before dawn. He seemed content sir, though he didn't say much.' 

 The steward stood deep in thought for a moment. 'Now I think of it Sire, I believe he was dressed for outdoors. He had a cloak and a pack with him and he took a fair sized picnic for one Hobbit.'

The King dismissed the steward with thanks and turned his attention to the letter in his hand.

Sire 

_Forgive me for not seeking your council._

_I do not wish to cause concern to you or to any_

_of my friends.  I am quite well and only in need of_

_peace and solitude for a brief time.  I am well_

_prepared and will return in a day or two. _

_Please keep Sam busy- he will not understand!_

_Frodo._

Aragorn re read the letter and smiled, though he admitted to himself a sense of unease.

'Silly, stubborn Hobbit' he sighed 'Will I ever understand these folk'

His reverie was disrupted by an approaching commotion from the corridor. A posse of Hobbits accompanied by Legolas and Gimli burst through the door.

'Please Sir, he's gone, we've looked everywhere and no one has seen him' gasped Sam, a note of rising panic in his voice.

'And a good morning to you too' said the King with a smile. He looked from face to face and held up his hand to quell the babble of concerned voices. ' I take it you are referring to Frodo?' he said as the Hobbits looked to him for reassurance.

'Friends, I do not know where Frodo has taken himself off to but he has left me word of his intentions. Do not fret; he is a fully-grown Hobbit, used to tramping the countryside on his own. He seeks only a day or two of peace and solitude- I think we should allow him that, don't you?'

'But why did he have to go slipping off in the night, on his own, with no word to anyone' blurted Sam, his face a picture of distress.

'Because Sam' said the King kindly, his arm on the shoulder of the agitated Hobbit, 'if he had told you of his intention would you have let him go on his own'!

'No Sir of course not, he needs looking after' said Sam indignantly.

'Then I think you have answered your own question Sam.  Frodo felt the need of solitude and he knew this was the only way to achieve it without causing a fuss.'

'But he still shouldn't have done it and I shall tell him so when I see him!'

The King beckoned to Legolas and muttered to him quietly.

Legolas nodded and smiled.

'Master Sam, it appears that you have an unexpected holiday today. I would be grateful for your expert advice in choosing a planting scheme for the Queens garden' said the Elf with a warm smile. He put his arm around the Hobbits shoulder and guided him towards the door.

'I haven't time for gardening when I should be looking for Mr Frodo' muttered Sam as they left the Kings chamber.  The other companions took their leave and followed.

'Sam, you are the only gardener I know who would complain at being given a royal appointment' joked Pippin as they moved off down the corridor.

It was not until later in the day that Faramir learned that Frodo had disappeared. He was concerned for his friend. He stood at the high wall overlooking the plain below, his mind lost in thought. Suddenly his expression changed and a smile light up his face.

He lost no time. He made his preparations and seeking out one of the guards to accompany him he left the palace.

As they approached the grotto he motioned the soldier to stop. He moved forward quietly and, remaining hidden from sight he scanned the grotto.  He saw a small figure sitting by the stream. He smiled to himself, and making sure to remain out of sight, he returned to the soldier.

'The Halfling is in your care. He is not to know he is guarded unless you think he is in danger. You will be relieved of your watch at sundown! Any questions?

'No my Lord. I will guard him well. It is an honour'.

'Guard him well, he is very special!'

Faramir returned to the King, relieved to be able to reassure him of Frodo's safety.

'Thank you my friend, though I'm not sure Frodo will be so happy if he finds out he is under surveillance, even of such a benign nature.' The king chuckled.

'I am willing to face his wrath, Sire, so long as he is safe!' Faramir took his leave but turned back at the door 'should I tell his companions? Sam is beside himself with worry!'

'Just tell them that he is safe and that it is my 'request' that they do not go looking for him. One errant Hobbit is enough for one day'.

************

Frodo sat on the edge of the pool watching the sun sparkle on the falling cascades. Small fish glistened and flashed in the water, coming close enough to tickle his feet.

The water was icy cold.  

He breathed deeply, inhaling the fresh, clean air of the sunlit glade, and for the first time in many months he felt truly relaxed. He removed his waistcoat and shirt and lay down on the soft grass letting the warmth of the sun soak away all thoughts and concerns. He closed his eyes, tuning his hearing to the music of the water and the song of the breeze as it whispered through the trees.

When the sun got too hot he retreated to the shade of the trees. He drank the sweet water from the stream and though it was many hours since breakfast he found he wasn't hungry for the picnic in his bag.  Using his cloak as a pillow he rested back against the smooth bark of a tree trunk. His mind drifted back to the shire, to Bag End and the happy days of his youth.  He thought back to the quest, blanking the more painful episodes that he didn't want to face yet. He brought to mind all those people who had helped him, a small Hobbit, on a journey through terror and fear; the members of the fellowship, Tom Bombadil and Goldberry, the Elves of Rivendell and Lothlorian, Faramir and even poor, pathetic Smeagol. Why had they done that for him? He pulled a notebook from his pack and began to make notes for Bilbo. He tried to remember the songs and tales he had learned on his travels to add to Bilbo's collection.

As evening fell he ate a small supper, wrapped himself in his cloak and settled into a deep untroubled sleep, lulled by the voice of the waterfall and watched over by a thousand bright stars.

*TBC*

A/N 

**Many thanks to all you lovely people who have taken the time to read my story and post reviews. I treasure every one.**

**Thank you**

**Helen**

**Please forgive the presentation. I am losing all formatting despite following instructions.  I know this makes the stories unattractive and difficult to read. Thank you for your patience.  If anyone has any suggestions they will be gratefully received. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7 Affirmations

Setting: At minas Tirith after the crowning of the King. Friendship and Healing. 

Forgive me if people and timings are out of place, it is only for my story.

Disclaimer: I humbly borrow these dear characters from Master Tolkien and promise to give them back unharmed

CHAPTER 7 Affirmations 

As dusk fell the following day Frodo was again sitting by the side of the pool. He watched the last rays of the sun reflecting rainbows in the falling droplets of water.

His notebook was full and his hand stiff from holding the pencil in his still clumsy grip. He shivered slightly and pulled his cloak tight about him.

He would return to the palace and face the music in the morning. He hoped that Sam would forgive him for playing truant. He hated to cause his dear friend distress but he knew that he has needed his solitude. His reason telling him that it was time to go home.

Why then did his heart still feel heavy? 

Why did he still feel a weight around his neck? 

Would he never be free of the burden?

Curling himself into a tight ball he lay down on the grass, he screwed up his eyes to prevent tears of frustration and loneliness spilling down his cheeks. He fought hard to prevent himself howling as despair threatened to overwhelm him. He grasped the jewel at his throat and, in desperation, called on the stars to help him. 

As his breathing settled he was aware of soft music filling the air. He looked out into the gathering darkness to see a fair Elf crossing the meadow towards him.  He thought at first that it was Galadriel, but as she came closer he realised that this was someone of even greater power and light than the Lady of the Wood. Warm light radiated from the tall being and filled the glade with joy and music.

Frodo leaped to his feet and bowed low.

'Welcome Lady, how may I serve you?' He felt no fear in the presence of the majestic Elf

The Lady knelt down and taking his face in her hands looked deeply into his eyes.  Frodo tried to look away, but she wouldn't allow him to withdraw from her gaze. He knew that all of his thoughts were visible to her and his heart ached that she should see his failure and his pain.

'Frodo, do not be afraid to face your fears and doubts' Frodo heard the words in his mind, for the Lady did not speak aloud. 'Only by accepting your past can they be laid to rest.  I sense that despite everything you still feel that you failed in your task!'

'Yes Lady, how can it be otherwise? I knew of the risks to Middle Earth and despite that knowledge I claimed the Ring for my own…I wasn't strong enough, and after all I put Sam through…and still they treat me as a hero…It was poor tortured Gollum who completed the Quest'

Frodo pulled away and buried his face in his hands.

Gentle hands pulled him forward into a warm embrace. 'Frodo, you fulfilled your destiny. You accepted the quest at Rivendell, without hope of success. You carried an evil burden at great risk and cost to yourself. You delivered that burden to the very heart of Mount Doom- that was your quest. It was also part of your burden to allow Gollum his part in the Quest.  You could have rejected his presence and his help, but you allowed your pity and compassion for that poor creature to override what your common sense cautioned. It was Gollums' destiny to be the means of the Rings destruction. You could not take on his destiny, as he could not take on yours'.

Frodo relaxed slightly and looked up at the beauty of the Lady as she continued. 'Frodo, all of the acts, omissions or decisions that are taken are part of a larger tapestry of events. You blamed yourself for Gandalfs fall because you had taken the decision to take the path through Moria. But consider, if Gandalf had not battled the Balrog he would not have returned, changed, to aid the quest or turn the tide of the battle of Helms Deep or to challenge and defeat Saruman. If Pippin had not looked into the Palantir he would not have been in Minas Tirith to pledge himself to Denethor and would not have been there to save Faramir!'

'Your claiming the Ring was one small stitch in the tapestry of middle earth, a tapestry that stretches back to the beginning of time and will continue forward into a future far beyond your years. Accept your part and do not regret that which you cannot change'. The Lady kissed him lightly on the forehead.

'Frodo sighed and looked up 'I will try, but it is so hard…I still miss the Ring!' he choked.

'Frodo, once before you looked into Galadriels's Pool, will you now look into mine?, there are things I want to show you?'

Nodding, Frodo walked over to the pool. He knelt down with the Lady beside him. To begin with he saw only the stars light reflected in the ripples of the water. Gradually visions spread across his vision.  He saw images of tall, proud towers and bustling prosperous cities; Minas Tirith, Edoras and Osgiliath restored to splendour. The visions shifted and he saw Legolas with a company of Elves working to restore the beauty of Ithilien. Gimli with his people within the glittering caves of Rohan. Merry and Pippin proud and prosperous beneath a large, beautiful tree in the Party Field; and finally he saw Bag End, not quiet and sad but full of happy, lively fair-haired Hobbit children crowding around Rosie and Sam. 

Anther shift of the vision and he saw himself sitting on a green hill overlooking the sea. At his side sat Bilbo, aged but without the frailty he had displayed at Rivendell.

A final vision brought tears to his eyes, he brushed them away not wanting anything to blur his sight- he was standing on a harbour wall, around him a company of elves, his friends, all eyes looking towards a small grey ship approaching the dock. His eyes searching for a small friend amongst the tall Elves….

The vision faded and he looked up to find himself alone. He wrapped his arms around his chest and lay back on the soft turf. Gentle tears ran down his cheeks and he did nothing to slow them. They were tears of relief and contentment. As he closed his eyes he heard the Lady's voice in his mind.

'Your time in Middle Earth is not yet done.  But when the darkness assails you remember Arwen Evenstars' gift?'

 'If the time comes and you decide to make the journey to the West, do not take it in despair. Rather take it in joy and hope.'

'You will find peace and healing and will be welcomed with joy and honour.'

'Always remember Frodo that you are truly loved.'

*******

Before the first streaks of dawn could lighten the sky Aragorn climbed the steep path to the rim of the grotto. He dismissed the guard and walked slowly to where Frodo lay sleeping, His soft leather boots silent on the dew-dampened grass.

He had come to escort Frodo back to the palace.  He looked down at the sleeping Hobbit and was moved by the serene joy on the face of his friend. Unable to disturb such peaceful slumber he sat down to wait for his friend to stir. Pulling his own cloak around himself he lay back and gazed at the stars now fading as the sky lightened towards dawn. He breathed in deeply and relaxed as the murmur of the waterfall lulled him to sleep.  

As if catching the stray essence of Frodo's visions he too dreamed of days of happiness and plenty, of friends and children, and of alliances made and treaties honoured.

It was Frodo who woke first. He yawned and stretched, having to untangle his hand from the folds of Aragorns' cloak. He looked at his friend and smiled. In sleep the years of hardship and strife were erased from the face of the King, he looked younger than his years. 

Frodo gathered together the remains of his rations and fetched water from the stream. He returned to his place next to the King and taking the large hand within his own he called his name softly.

'I'm sorry Aragorn, this is a very sorry breakfast to set before the King- not up to Sams standards I'm afraid!'

'You look well my friend, did you find what you were seeking in this special glade?'

'Oh yes Aragorn, all that I wanted and so much more!'

Frodo looked up at the King, worry creasing his brow.

'Forgive me for setting off without your consent. I did not wish to cause you concern, but I had to be….' Before he could finish the sentence he was swept into tight embrace.

'Don't worry yourself about that Frodo. Faramir guessed your hideaway and I'm rather ashamed to say that you have had secret guardians' he looked at the Hobbit with a wry smile. 'It was not our intention to intrude on your privacy but, well, we had to assure Sam that you were safe'.

'Oh it was just for Sam was it? he said, giving the King a non-too gentle push.

'Of course, the rest of us didn't care what happened to you' he joked.

When they had finished their rather stale breakfast the two companions moved to the edge of the pool and washed the sleep out of their eyes.

They sat in companionable silence watching the fish and savouring the warmth of the sun as the morning progressed. Both reluctant to leave this oasis of tranquillity.

Frodo broke the silence.

'I've always known I was different, ever since I was a boy' he began almost to himself

'I think I realise now why I was set upon this path!' he whispered, his gaze lost in the depths of the pool. 

I've never known that feeling- to be the centre of another's world. I never found that special person; maybe I am just another 'mad bachelor Baggins as half the Shire believes'. 

' I know now that I will never have a family of my own, the Ring took away too much of me, I don't have enough left to give!' he felt the Kings hand on his shoulder. Turning to look into the eyes of the King he raised his hand and gently brushed away a tear from his cheek.

'Don't grieve for me Aragorn, it was never meant to be. I rejoice in your happiness, but my destiny has taken me down a different path. I look at you and Arwen, see the joy in your face when she is near. It's the same with Faramir and Eowyn, and even Sam when he talks about his Rosie. You are all the future of Middle Earth, that is you destiny and I am happy for you'.

'I will return to Rivendell to see Bilbo and then go on to the Shire. I need to see that we made a difference, that the Shire is as it was!

'But after that I do not know? My path does not end in the Shire! Who knows where it may yet lead!

The King struggled to master his emotions. He grasped the small hands of his friend. 

'I would gladly give half my realm to see you happy Frodo'

'Your friendship is all I ask, It is enough'!

It was time to leave. Frodo gathered together his belongings and stowed them in his pack. He glanced around the glade and bid it a silent farewell. As he reached the head of the trail he turned round and bowed in silent reverence to the beauty of the glade.

'Do you think we will be back in time for second breakfast' asked Aragorn with a grin.

'I'm sure it can be arranged! I'm on good terms with the new ruler – he promised me half his Kingdom so I don't see any problem with a small request like that!'

'Just promise me you wont tell Sam what a poor breakfast I provided for you! I'm in his bad books already, that may be just too much for him to forgive'.

As they continued down the path Frodo broke into song. It was one of Bilbo's walking songs-

'_The road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began…_

*END*

A/N Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to read and review my story. I really appreciate your kind comments.

I will continue to read your wonderful stories, they give me joy and inspiration.

Helen.


End file.
